A lomos del caballo de Lucifer
by Luky01
Summary: Alfea. Un lugar bonito, acogedor... un lugar para la alegría. O, por lo menos, así era antes de que los demonios supieran de esta existencia. Ahora le tocaría lidiar con su existencia... y puede que también con la del Diablo. One-shot.


**Winx Club no es mío.**

 **A pesar de que esta historia está en el género angst, no es tan... angustiosa (?) como otra de las mías. No hay mucha acción, es un fic espiritual más que nada. Pero de veras espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cinco de la tarde. Era esa la hora en la que Musa se había planteado ir a la residencia del pasado.

Magix estaba muy diferente. En sus ambientadas calles, ya solo había escombros, polvo y recuerdos rotos. Se acordaba de cada esquina: donde pegó a Icy, donde Riven la rechazó... todo. Parecía haber estado envejeciendo con el tiempo. Con sus temblorosas manos, se aferró a la bandolera que llevaba.

 _No había ni un solitario gato._

Caminó apresurada, solitaria e insegura. No sabía muy bien si debería avanzar, o si quería hacerlo. Pero no se podía echar atrás . No ahora; si lo hacía, su curiosidad no haría más que crecer. Siguió andando, en una Magix en ruinas, sin nada qué recuperar. Sabía que nadie vivía aquí, y, que hacer esto sola le podría brindar serios problemas mentales.

El bosque ya no era más que tristes árboles solitarios, bajo la caliente luz del sol. El lago era un profundo desnivel, nada más. Sabía que si se desviaba ahora llegaría a Fuente Roja. Pero se centró en su principal destino:

 _Alfea._

Caminaba a su destino, más pálida de lo habitual. El viento parecía estar alertándola de que no debería avanzar, y tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, vería a Lucifer cabalgando a lomos de su negro corcel, guadaña en mano. Se imaginaba que si eso ocurriera, se detendría en frente de ella, la miraría con su esquelético rostro y se desvanecería, tal como apareció. Ignorando cualquier pensamiento que le pudiese provocar miedo, aceleró el paso, intentando crear una barrera que no dejase pasar los sentimientos.

Y llegó.

Se lo había imaginado. Ruinas, escombros, polvo y objetos que las antiguas alumnas se habían olvidado allí antes de que su pasado acabase en el suelo. Ante los ojos de Musa, la escuela se retorcía bajo ella, gritando de dolor, suplicando por un poco de ayuda. Le dolió más del doble de lo que una vez llegó a pensar. Quería huir, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Quería llorar, pero sus ojos no podían desviarse de ahí abajo. Quería gritar, pero nada podía escapar de ese agujero negro que tenía en lugar de garganta.

 _Quería volver, pero no era posible._

Sintió un nudo en el pecho, sin embargo, se dignó y siguió caminando. A pesar de que Alfea estaba en ruinas, existían construcciones que aún se mantenían en pie y eran totalmente estables. Por ejemplo, el ala derecha. Lucifer parecía estar gastándole una broma, pues el ala derecha era donde su habitación se encontraba. Sus pasos resonaban al entrar, con Satán cabalgando, guiándola por inercia. Su habitación. Tantos recuerdos demonizados, justo delante de ella. Eran sonrisas siniestras, abrazos fríos y risas escalofriantes. Sus posters aún colgaban de la pared, putrefactos.

Todo calló. El tiempo hacía ya rato que se detuvo. Solo las nubes, grises, parecían ser testigos de la realidad. Lucifer se sentó en su cama, observando cada movimiento, cada expresión. La miraba, sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, incluso cuando unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaron. Impasible.

 _Sin vida._

Fue entonces cuando sus cimientos cayeron, como lo haría esta escuela. Huyó todo lo que pudo de ese país de las maravillas, retorcido y oscuro, lejos del ángel caído observaba desde la entrada como huía de su infierno improvisado.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Riven mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Sí- Se dejó mimar, mientras yacía sobra la misma cama que su esposo.

Suspiró, mirando a la ventana, a la Luna concretamente. Ya hacía un mes de eso y no había conseguido librarse de esos fantasmas del pasado que atormentaban su retorcida mente.

Sería mejor dejarlo. Mañana sería otro día y un nuevo intento lo acompañaría. Cerró los ojos, conciliando el sueño, sin atender a que Astaroth la observaba desde el otro lado del espejo.

* * *

 **Este fic está basado en mis experiencias. Hace poco fui a un lugar en el que estuve gran parte de mi infancia... que estaba en ruinas. No es un sentimiento recomendable, ni siquiera se lo desearía a mis peores enemigos. Pero para mi sorpresa va a ser reconstruído. Ahí fue cuando me quede sin habla. Era como entrar en el infierno. (De ahí la metáfora de Lucifer).**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
